400 Lux
400 Lux es una canción de la cantante neozelandesa, Lorde. Escrita por ella junto a Joel Little, quien la produjo, se incluye en el álbum debut de la cantante, Pure Heroine (2013). Producción y composición La letra fue escrita por la misma cantante y por Joel Little. Un lux es una unidad de medida para la luz y la iluminación. A la salida del sol o la puesta del sol es de unos 400 Luxs en un día claro. Es una canción lenta que habla sobre la modernidad, bastante similar a Royals, con un ritmo bastante agradable y sonidos de fondo peculiares. Letra Letra original= We're never done with killing time Can I kill it with you? 'Til my veins run red and blue We come around here all the time Got a lot to not do Let me kill it with you You pick me up and take me home again Head out the window again We're hollow like the bottles that we drain You drape your wrists over the steering wheel Pulses can drive from here We might be hollow, but we're brave And I like you I love these roads where the houses don't change (and I like you) Where we can talk like there's something to say (and I like you) I'm glad that we stopped kissing the tar on the highway (and I like you) We move in the tree streets I'd like it if you stayed Now we're wearing long sleeves and the heating comes on (You buy me orange juice) We're getting good at this Dreams of clean teeth But I can tell that you're tired But you keep the car on While you're waiting out front You pick me up and take me home again Head out the window again We're hollow like the bottles that we drain You drape your wrists over the steering wheel Pulses can drive from here We might be hollow, but we're brave And I like you I love these roads where the houses don't change (and I like you) Where we can talk like there's something to say (and I like you) I'm glad that we stopped kissing the tar on the highway (and I like you) We move in the tree streets I'd like it if you stayed We're never done with killing time Can I kill it with you? 'Til my veins run red and blue We come around here all the time Got a lot to not do Let me kill it with you And I like you I love these roads where the houses don't change (and I like you) Where we can talk like there's something to say (and I like you) I'm glad that we stopped kissing the tar on the highway (and I like you) We move in the tree streets I'd like it if you stayed And I like you... |-| Letra traducida= Nunca terminamos con matar el tiempo Puedo matarlo contigo? Hasta que mis venas se pongan rojas y azules Venimos aquí todo el tiempo Tenemos mucho no que hacer Dejame matarlo contigo Tu me recoges y me llevas a casa de nuevo Cabeza afuera de a ventana Estamos huecos como botellas que drenamos Dejas caer tus muñecas sobre el volante Los pulsos pueden manejar desde aquí Podremos ser huecos, pero somos bravos Amo estas carreteras donde las cosas no cambian, y como tu Donde podemos hablar como si hubiera algo que decir, y como tu Estoy contenta que paramos de besarnos en la carretera, y como tu Nos movemos en las calles Me gustaría si te quedaras Ahora nos estamos vistiendo muñequeras largas y el calor llega Me compras jugo de naranka Nos estamos haciendo buenos en esto Sueños de los dientes limpios Pero puedo decir que estas cansado Pero sigues con el carro Mientras esperas en el frente Tu me recoges y me llevas a casa de nuevo Cabeza afuera de a ventana Estamos huecos como botellas que drenamos Dejas caer tus muñecas sobre el volante Los pulsos pueden manejar desde aquí Podremos ser huecos, pero somos bravos Amo estas carreteras donde las cosas no cambian, y como tu Donde podemos hablar como si hubiera algo que decir, y como tu Estoy contenta que paramos de besarnos en la carretera, y como tu Nos movemos en las calles Me gustaría si te quedaras Nunca terminamos con matar el tiempo Puedo matarlo contigo? Hasta que mis venas se pongan rojas y azules Venimos aquí todo el tiempo Tenemos mucho no que hacer Dejame matarlo contigo Amo estas carreteras donde las cosas no cambian, y como tu Donde podemos hablar como si hubiera algo que decir, y como tu Estoy contenta que paramos de besarnos en la carretera, y como tu Nos movemos en las calles Me gustaría si te quedaras Y como tu Notas *Letra traducida desde Songstraducidas. Véase también Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Pure Heroine